


Birth of Fire

by Chickzilla18



Series: Time to Burn [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 15 years after Time to Burn resolution, Angry Mob, Baby, Gallows, Hiding, Human Trafficking, Hunting, Lemons, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Torture, Vampire Zuko, Vampires, Yaoi, Zukaang - Freeform, dark themes, love child, poor government, scared town, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickzilla18/pseuds/Chickzilla18
Summary: It's been 15 years since the avatar defeated Kahn-zula and Firelord Ozai, and now the world lives together in peace with their new firelord.And it isn't Zuko.He isn't firelord.He's not even royalty.Unless you count being the top two of world's most wanted list, right below Aang, royalty.





	1. Tale as old as Time

The air was chilly.

Summer was a very hot season in the year, days were scortching hot and in the 90°s. Doing anything outside had become fairly difficult for everyone, leading to all the humans having to do it in as little clothing as possible.

Luckily the girls the couple currently lived under, Katara and Toph, were comfortable with each other and Aang and Zuko enough that they didn't care much about their lack of clothing during the day.

Aang and Zuko spent most of the day without shirts, not because Zuko was hot it was just he liked being shirtless.

And the girls didn't care much at all for putting pants on, instead only putting on their skirts and crop tops. The days were just too hot.

But at night, the temperature dropped 30°, and suddenly nobody human could get enough clothing on.

It's had been fifteen years since Aang defeated Kahn-zula, and the firelord. The rest of the world lived together in peace with the new firelord.

Fire Lord, Zulan.

Someone who had been nominated and coronated from the royal family in the earth kingdom capital. Zulan was a non bender, who promised to one day marry a firebender.

Fully taking Zuko's rightful place on the thrown.

It was out of their control. Zuko had indeed been coronated after Aang defeated Ozai, but as soon as people noticed that he didn't grow old within the ten years he ruled, they tried to burn him at the steak.

Of course they didn't succeed. No human could possibly destroy him; they didn't even fully comprehend what he was. But his people were terrified of him, and Zuko knew that his time living in peace was up. He escaped and the entire group fled to hide in a small colony in the earth nation. Far away from town in the middle of the forest where nobody could find them.

The group including Sango and Minho- the two newborns they adopted into the group after Kahn-zula was defeated- had planned everything out, fully understanding that Aang and Zuko's time had run out; they could never be found out or bad things would surely happen.

Toph built an underground bunker, where Aang and Zuko would hide, and they all as a team built a house over it. Being sure to leave a hidden trap door so they could get in and out.

They all lived there for a while, all together. Katara and Sakka both got jobs, the only ones who did too. They all had a mutual agreement that the less people who went into town the better. They didn't want too many people knowing their names or who they all were; or they could connect dots and turn them in.

They each had aliases, Katara's was Sue Yang, and Sakka's was Lee. Even Toph had an alias, Natsu, but she didn't need to use it because she and Suki stayed home with Aang and the imortals to make sure nothing happened at the house.

It was like that for a while, Katara and Sakka would leave to work in the market selling vegetables every day, and the rest of them would stay home and make sure nobody got too close or found anything out.

Until Sakka and Suki moved out after the girl got pregnant, they both decided that they should marry and move out so their child could have a normal live and go to school like normal kids.

That was when Minho started working. He was the oldest at 39 and had the type of face that could pass for someone who was really young, his beard covered up the fact that he wasn't aging.

Everyone lived happy, Sakka and Suki did visit them often, and braught their daughter Nilah over often after she was born.

Minho and Sango regularly fead off the benders. But luckily, technology had progressed over the years.

They stole medical equipment from one of the hospitals, and Katara, Toph and Aanh drew blood with needles so they didn't need to cut themselves. It was also easier because they were able to draw enough that they could even store blood in a cooler, giving them more time to produce.

But even threw all the hiding. All the suffering. All the secrets. Aang and Zuko were happy.

It was especially cold underground. Whatever temperature it was outside, it would always be at least 20° hotter or colder down underground where Aang and Zuko rested.

Which was why Aang slept so close to Zuko. Even dead the elder is a furnace, heat radiated off him constantly. Aang always fell asleep with his face burried in Zuko's next and the elders arm around him.

Aang had been sleeping like this every night, tucked under a blanket and soaking in Zuko's warmth. It felt great, and he slept like a baby each night.

That was there schedule at night, they would get ready for bed, Aang would feed Zuko ans then fall asleep in the firebenders arms. It was always what they did in the privacy of their underground room, it didn't change. It remained on a constant loop.

Until this night, during one of Zuko's feedings, things went a little different.

Zuko fed silently, holding Aang steady. The Airbender was lying down on the bed and Zuko was over him, bodies pressing together whether the firebender meant to or not. Zuko's hands were holding Aang down by the shoulder and his hip, limiting the boys movement.

Why did it seem as though every time Zuko fed from him, that burning he felt in his lower region seemed to get stronger.

Aang whimpered, not bothering to hold back the sounds he made as he squirmed. His legs kicked out uselessly, not knowing what else to do but feeling like they were being denied something.

Aang could feel Zuko's tongue as he lapped up the blood that blead from the bite he made. The addicting tingles he got as it licked and sucked wiped his mind of everything but Zuko's name.

He couldn't handle it, he needed more. He was done trying to control or hide it, he knew Zuko was playing with him. The firebender knew the effect the feedings had on the boy and yet he always went about it torturously slow, meticulously drawing out every second. It was all too obvious what Zuko was doing; he was waiting for Aang to crack. To be so full of the burning desire that he initiates the first move.

Well this was him cracking. "Please Zuko." He moaned out almost too low for a normal person to hear.

Zuko stopped feeding, leaning up to give Aang an intimidating smile. Aang's arms had been around the olders back the whole time he was feeding, and now they slid up and pulled him closer. Aang hissed when Zuko's hip pushed against his crotch, he hadn't meant for that to happen but he liked it, he wanted more.

They had been having sex for the past 13 years. Aang had needed to take a long time to actually get the courage to initiate it. Zuko had been very patient with him, and waited for him to be so ready he was practically begging for it.

Sort of like he was now.

Zuko dipped down and started sucking Aang's neck again, not biting into it or even anywhere near the bite he left that hadn't healed yet.

Every time Zuko's tongue brushed across the sensitive skin on his neck, a hot thrill shot down his spine, making his hips buck and squirm. Zuko quickly put a stop to that when he slid himself between the airbenders legs, pressing his hips downward into Aang's.

Zuko loved the sound of Aang's beating heart, and the way it pounded as he continued to slowly rock against the boy under him. He knew the kids mind was fuzzy, empty of anything but what Zuko was doing to him.

He kissed a trail down to Aang's shoulders, taking his sweet time leaving as many marks as he wanted. He wasn't going to bite him though, if he did then the marks would heal, and he didn't want that.

He wanted those marks to be seen.

Aang was loving the attention, but he wanted more.

Too bad though, Zuko would draw this out. He was glad that Aang didn't sleep with a shirt on anymore, it made it easier to kiss down his chest and stomach, leaving behind dark purple marks against Aang's white skin.

Grey eyes stared at Zuko as he moved farther and farther down his body.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Aang gripped at the blanket under him.

When Zuko got to a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his stomach just above his pant line, Aang let out a loud moan. Normally that was a tickle spot that Aang hated people touching, but with Zuko sucking and nipping at it, it was the best spot in the world.

It wasn't until Zuko started removing his pants did his breathing start to become erratic, he didn't know what what was going to happen or how it was going to feel. Zuko was keeping everything hidden and Aang couldn't read him, it made the monk both nervous and excited.

Zuko suddenly palmed the hard lump in his underwear, and instead of moaning, Aang choked on a harsh gasp of air. His hands clenched harder on the blanket he gripped and without thinking to he sat up on his elbows, staring down at the hand on his crotch.

They did this a lot, but no matter how many times they did it, it still felt as good as the first time.

Zuko swirled his tongue around Aangs navel as he hooked his thumb under the waistline of the youngers underwear and pulled down, leaving the grey eyed boy exposed.

Aang sighed and threw his head back as Zuko's hands started sliding up and down his thighs, lips kissing around to his leg before he sucked on his inner thigh.

Aang let out an appreciative moan and his eyes slid closed, still feeling like something was being denied.

That is until something hot and wet engulfed his entire member.

Aang gasped, eyes wide as his head wipped up to see Zuko taking him all the way into his mouth. Somehow seeing him do that made it even more intense and he practically screamed at the onslaught of pleasure that hit him harder then an angry comodo rino. He flopped down on his back, unable to think or do anything but moan and feel.

He writhed as Zuko bobbed his head, not noticing the fingers that were being held near his mouth until they poked at his panting lips.

Aang looked down at Zuko, confused.

**_Suck_ **

He heard the command, and did as he was told. He pulled the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and between them as Zuko continued to work on Aang's dick.

Zuko grunted at the taste and the feel of Aang's tongue, the vibration from deep in his throat causing Aang to feel a new sensation that had his legs twitching. Zuko had learned long ago that he did indeed love everything about  Aang, his smell, his

Zuko was extremely hard, but he didn't want to rush this. He wanted nothing more then to burry himself into Aang and make the boy scream his name over and over till he lost his voice completely. The thought thrilled him, but he held back. As much as Zuko would love to devour him in every way possible, he had to hold back. At least until he fully prepared him.

Zuko wasn't exactly small, and he possessed a lot of strength.

Like a _lot_.

But oh, was the temptation powerful.

Especially when Zuko could hear in the boys palpitating heart beat that he was close. His voice steadily got louder and squeekier as his hips lifted off the bed, trying to get more and not wanting it to stop.

Aang had no idea what to do with his hands, so he grabbed onto the hand that was currently nuckles deep in his mouth. It felt as if he was going to explode, but in a really good way, a familiar and _addicting_ way. A way that he didn't want to escape from, a kind of way that he wanted to happen as soon as possible. He needed to re-establish what it felt like to really _burn_ , to truely lose control of his mind and body in the most satisfying way.

Zuko was determined to make Aang cum, he wanted him to, he wanted to taste him. Even with the slow pace, Aang was worked up and hanging on by a thread. His sweaty body felt like he was drowning in hot water, wanting some kind of release, needing to reach that peek before he went completely mad. A hot fire spread out across his lower half, burning a path up and down his spine and spreading out all threw his body till the tips of his fingers and toes curled tightly.

Suddenly something snapped in Aang, and he saw white. He could physically feel the second he fell over the edge, it coiled in his gut and vibrated across his body. It made his heart pound faster and his eyes twitch shut, he could feel as wave after wave of mind blowing pleasure made his legs tremble. It was the most maddening yet satisfying moment of his life, and distantly in the back of his entrapped mind, he knew he had to be screaming. Or at least trying to scream, he could still be choking on sound he wasn't entirely sure, his breath was completely taken away from him by that hot mouth that seemed to swallow him whole.

And then he was back to earth. Panting heavily. The fingers had been removed from his mouth and he looked down at Zuko.

The elder released Aang's cock, licking his lips and giving him the most preditory eyes. They burned with desire as he smirked at Aang, wet fingers disappearing out of Aang's sight.

It's not that Aang didn't see lubricate, beacause he did, Zuko just like the feel of Aang's tongue on his fingers.

Aang gasped, sitting up on his elboys again as he stared. Zuko lifted one of Aang's legs and propped it over his shoulder to get better access to the tiny puckered hole he probbed at with his fingers.

He circled his fingers around as he watched Aang's reaction. Aang was his completely, nobody had ever done this to him before and Zuko was right here between his legs teaching him what exctasy truely felt like.

"Relax." Zuko said, voice husky. Aang blushed at the sound. "Lay down, close your eyes and just feel." He ordered.

Aang only hesitated a second before he obeyed, returning to his previous position with his back flat against the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he felt Zuko circle his wet fingers around his hole.

When a long, slim finger slid itself inside him, his back arched slightly and he took a sharp intake of breath.

Zuko slowly pumped his pointed in and out, letting Aang get used to the feeling again. Due to the constant feeding, the damage Zuko does to his ass always heals imediatly. So every time they had sex, it was like Aang's first time.

Aangs breath became short, he could feel the finger pressing into his walls. He knew Zuko was playing with him again, teasing him. Aang had established long ago that Zuko had committed everything about his body to memory, so he knew exactly where his prostate was.

He was just chosing not to stimulate it yet.

A second finger was pushed into him, and Aang accidentally clenched when it really became uncomfortable.

The firebender gently shushed him, speaking in a low soothing voice. "Just relax." He stuck out his tongue and licked the half hard erection from Aang's balls to his tip, adoring his small, perfect size. He was so wet and tight, Zuko couldn't wait to be buried inside of him.

Aang closed his eyes and forced his muscles to relax. Only with a little effort, they did. He lay back and relaxed completely, the feel of the fingers inside him started feeling less painful.

And then Zuko's fingers brushed something.

Zuko's fingers brushed something good.

Aang's eyes widened for what felt like the millionth time that night. Mouth opening in a long moan, "there... There, again."

Zuko smirked and Aang's legs trembled. He thrusted his fingers in again slowly, forcing Aang to feel the friction before the tips of his fingers pressed against that spot again.

Aang moaned, sure that he would burst into flames before the night was over. The slow pace drove him crazy, he needed more friction, more speed, more _everything_.

He finally had enough, letting out a frustrated moan as his legs shifted around Zuko's body. "Zuko please, harder." He begged.

The firebenders eyes gleamed.

He liked it when Aang begged.

He smirked again before shoving his fingers in harder, making sure to hit Aang's prostate. Aang's back lifted off the bed in response and he howled.

The writhing airbender expected him to stop, to let him have been break, but Zuko didn't stop. And instead of the hot pleasure heating up only to be douced after a minute to start back up again, it just kept getting hotter and hotter until it hit an incomprehensible level.

Zuko shoved his fingers in and out at a rapid, hard and constant pace, scissoring the two digets as he did so and watching as Aang trembled and moaned uncontrollably. His body spasming and twitching, sweat drops dripping down off beautiful porcelain skin. Face flush red and contorted in pleasure as his hot voice attempted to beg for more.

Oh boy, what he planned to do to this body.

He added a third finger and that when Aang really started to go wild, tossing around like he had no idea what to do with himself. Zuko ignored his own throbbing member and spoke to Aang in a voice close to a growl.

"You like that, Aang?" He didn't stop the rapid pace of his fingers, keeping up with shoving them in and out, hitting that spot every time. Bright gold eyes burning holes in every part of Aang's face.

"Y-ye-es, yes I like it." He cried out, eyes tearing up, entire face redder then a tomato. "Don't stop."

"Don't stop?" He curled his three fingers, pressing especially hard into his spot, "don't you want something _bigger_ touching you there?" He couldn't help it, he loved making someone so innocent ask for something so dirty.

The thought seemed to excite Aang, and Zuko didn't need the bond to know that either, not with the dazed look in the boys sparkling grey eyes and the erratic breathing.

Zuko loved it. Loved the smell that poured off Aang's succulent body, loved the noises he made as he panted, moaned and screamed, he loved the sight of such a powerful human being left a withering mess beneath him. His beauty was truely imeasurable in every way.

"Yes!" Aang screeed, "yes I want it. I want more." He wanted whatever he would give him. He wanted everything. It was like his heart wanted to leave his chest and jump into Zuko's waiting arms, he never wanted to be any farther from him then he was right that second.

Zuko had enough waiting, he needed to be released from the tightness of his pants now. He quickly discarded his clothes, knowing full well Aang was watching him.

He crawled up Aang's body, burying his face in his pale neck and nipping at the purple marks he left there. Aang moaned, wrapping his arms around Zuko's bare shoulders and his legs around his hips.

When Zuko entered him, Aang threw his head back and made a noise that sounded somewhere between a groan and a scream.

Zuko growled, forcing himself to pause to allow Aang to get used to it. He bit hard on Aang's neck with the effort, not using his canines or breaking the skin.

Aang didn't want him to pause though, and he made that clear by pushing Zuko in deeper with his legs. Zuko growled again and took the hint, starting a slow and deep pace.

Aang bit down on Zuko's shoulder, moaning and panting, clenching his eyes shut as his grip on the firebender tightened.

"Please." he whispered in Zuko's ear, "harder." His voice broke with the request.

Zuko stopped. The sound of Aang's broken begging and panting breath in his ear shot firedown his body, his eyes turned red breifly and he suddenly felt... Feral.

He lifted one of Aang's legs up over his shoulder, giving the kid a few good hard individual thrusts before jackhammering into him.

He watched Aang's face the entire time that the boy screamed with his eyes closed shut, thrusting into his prostate, wanting to watch the avatar fall apart into a billion peices under him.

He smelt so good, Zuko closed his eyes and breathed him in. Pounding into him hard, he opened his eyes and stared at Aang's flushed and sweaty chest. He dipped down and licked at a nipple, feeling in the link that it drove Aang crazy.

It wasn't until later, after Aang became an spent and exhausted mess, that Zuko let himself release inside him.

He filled Aang up as the boy weakly gripped at his hair, kissing him softly. Passion burning between them and cooling deep in their hearts as they came down from their high.

Well as Zuko came down anyway, Aang was coming down from about his fifth high.

It felt like Aang was floating, yet he felt grounded at the same time. His mind a complete daze as he stared at nothing, trying to get his breathing to slow.

His heart was still pounding in his ears as his hands fell from Zuko's hair, unable to stay up anymore.

Zuko lay beside him, burying his face in Aang's neck and breathing him in.

This was one of his favorite things to do, when Aang was at his most vulnerable. Zuko was the only person who would ever see him like this, sweaty and basking in the after glow of exctasy that only _he_ could give to him.   
He loved how he could make Aang feel, how Aang made _him_ feel.

He felt happy, and alive.

Aang made him feel _human_.

The airbender turned slightly and wrapped an arm around his mate, hugging him closer and pressing his nose into his hair.

He fell asleep a few second later. Zuko's seed deep inside him and slowly dripping out of him.


	2. True as it can Be

Aang and Zuko are upstairs, with Katara and Toph. It was lunch time just three days after the last time the two mates made love.

The mouth watering smell of freshly made rice was filling the kitchen as Katara cooked, and the sound of sizzling meat hit everyones ears.

Aang was at the sink washing the dishes and cleaning whatever mess Katara made with the pots and spoons she used to cook.

He scrubbed at the greasy dishes with some soap before rinsing off each one, letting the roughness of the sponge scratch away at the left over food from the mornings meal. He scrubbed away at hardened rice buds and soiled beans, soggy bread mixing with the ugly foods and washing down the drain.

It wasn't until he lifted a bowl up did a smell hit him.

A disgusting smell.

Aang's nose crinckled in disgust, his stomach turned as he looked down to see a peice of chicken laying in the bowl that was beneath the one he lifted up.

His stomach rolled as he stared down at it. It was so fowl that he could feel his mouth watering up from nausea.

Zuko looked up from where he sat at the table, looking over to Aang, "Aang, you okay?"

He was going to be sick.

He slowly turned around, ready to make a mad bolt for the bathroom, but he already knew that he wasn't going to make it. Just turning around made his head spin and bile start to make it's way out.

Zuko got up and grabbed the trash can sitting conveniently by his seat and super spead over to hold it in front of Aang.

Just in time, right as the can was place below his chin, everything that was once inside his stomach was out of it.

Katara stopped cooking when the sounds of Aang's sick hitting the can hit her ears, quickly she went over to the shelf and grabbed a cup and filled it with tap water. But before she gave it to him, she put her free arm around his waist and gently lead him over to the table so he could sit down. Zuko held the can and pet the top of Aang head as he threw up.

Aang's eyes watered, how did this happen so fast? He was just washing dishes, had felt perfectly fine. He didn't remember feeling sick before this, and breakfast had been delicious.

Was he really just that disgusted with the peice of chicken in the sink, it's soggy wrinkled flesh and that nasty rotting smell was so bad that it made him sick.

That's never happened before. Aang has never been one to have such a weak stomach. He had done dishes before and had come across pleanty of things that smelt a lot worse then the chicken.

He had been cleaning after Appa since he was a child for crying out loud! That bison dropped really heavy and stinky ones yet some how the chicken smelt worse then a giant pile of bison doo.

It didn't make sense.

Zuko looked down at Aang, reading his thoughts. He could just have a bug, but Zuko didn't smell anything different in Aang's scent. Usually when the boy was sick, his odar would smell different, as if Zuko could smell whatever it was that was attacking Aang's system.

There was nothing.

Even Zuko was confused then, he knew from personal experience that Aang did not have a weak stomach like this. He looked over to the sink and looked at the innocent peice of chicken still resting there in the bowl, it was grey and looked like an old lady's foot but it was otherwise not so bad.

Katara pet Aang's back as Toph walked in, "what's going on?" She asked, " why is Twinkletoes throwing up?"

Katara's smooth and mature voice spoke for Aang, as the boy was still trying to cough up what was stuck in his throat. "Aang is just sick right now, I'm going to make him some tea and then he's going to rest until he feels better." She rubbed at his trembling shoulders, looking down at his sweaty neck in concern.

Tea did sound great to Aang, and maybe a nap. He may have not felt sick before, but he certainly did now.

When it seemed like he was finally done vomiting, Katara handed him the water to gargle and get rid of the taste of sick.

He swooshed it around in his mouth and gargled a few times before he took a few slow drinks from what was left in the cup. The cool water slipping down his throat after the abuse he took felt phenomenal.

Sango, Minho, and Toph just watched as Katara and Zuko helped Aang over to the couch they had in the living room. It was still to hot to put him in the underground bunker, so they let him lay down and sleep on the simple blue man-made couch.

It wasn't much, but it was comfortable enough for Aang.

Zuko lifted up the boys legs so he could sit down, laying them on his lap. He ran soothing hands up and down Aang's thighs, knowing he went to sleep fastest when Zuko was doing something like this to him. He had to do this every time they slept, Aang needed Zuko there to trail light paths on the back of his neck with the tips of his fingers, or to pet his back with the soft caress of his warm palms, he needed some sort of soothing contact or it would take him a while to fall asleep.

Zuko started gently rubbing Aang's feet, applying no added pressure and simply rubbing the stress out of them. Aang sighed as Zuko sent every calm emotion he could towards him, it made him fall asleep almost immediately. Yet he had no idea that he was tired.

...

It became a normal accurance for Aang to throw up a couple times every morning for the next few days. Whether it was triggered by something that didn't sit well with his senses, or if he just randomly got sick a few times in the day, he would always have to be taken to rest until the headaches and nausea goes away.

It would only take an hour's worth of napping, sometimes he didn't even need a nap he would just rest there with his eyes open. But he was usually back on his feet in no time.

Everyone was worried about him, they had no idea what was wrong. Aang was never this consistently sick, it wasn't normal for him to be throwing up so much.

They continued to ask him how he was feeling and he almost always answered with 'I feel great'. Toph could never hear a lie and Zuko insisted that Aang truely didn't seem to have anything wrong with him.

Katara did her best to use her waterbending to heal whatever it was that was wrong with Aang, but she didn't sense any sickness.

Katara sighed as she prepared a bowl of soup for Aang, it wasn't as if she could take him to a doctor. So she just kept him fed, any time he threw up, she would imediatly get to preparing something small to keep him from losing too many nutrients.

She took the bowl outside to the backyard where the avatar was playing with Momo with an air ball he made. Zuko was leaning against Appa a few feet away. They had built a separate hiding place for the bison if for some reason anyone ever got too close to their home they could lock him in it so no one would see. When they weren't using it as a hiding place, Appa used it as a bedroom. It was roomy and they kept up with it and made it a pleasant living space for the bison. It was just big enough for him to stand up comfortably and the whole thing was about four times his size.

Right now Appa was resting just outside of it, soaking in the sun that reached them over the trees surrounding the clearing they had made for their home.

Katara looked at Zuko after she handed Aang his food, he had been spending a lot of time around Aang lately.

Well he always did that, but now it was like he physically couldn't stand being more then ten feet away. She found it strange, but it wasn't a big deal and she left it alone.

Maybe it was really Aang that couldn't stand to be more then a few feet away. It seemed more likely as Aang was typically the clingy one between the two.

"Thank you, Katara." Aang thanked and sipped at the bowl, he had thrown up an hour earlier and was famished by now.

He all but chugged the bowl within a few minutes, swallowing the cabbage and mushrooms down and wiping his face with his given napkin. Zuko stared at him as he ate, not sure how he should feel or what he should think; he'd never seen Aang eat like that before.

Aang was still hungry.

The bold boy stared down at his bowl when he realised it was empty. Licking at his lips, he realized was thirsty and craving something. His tongue felt dry and needy as his brain tried catch up and figure out what it was he was craving.

Zuko came over and took one of his hands in his.

Aang couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you want some rice?" Zuko asked. And Aang looked up from his empty bowl in his hands to Zuko's face.

He was craving something though.

Maybe it was rice...?

"Yes please." He said, letting Zuko take his empty bowl.

He watched as his mate got up to go inside, watching the muscles in his back rip under naked smooth skin.

Zuko paused in the door frame and looked back at Aang, an amused smirk breaking out on his handsome features.

Normally Aang would blush profusely and hide his face after being busted checking the firebender out, but this time Aang smirked right back, challenging Zuko.

_**So what if I am? Your mine.** _

Zuko heard the completely unafraid and totally unembarrassed voice of the normally innocent Airbender. And his eye brows rose, a small thrill shooting to his groin. Aang didn't often feel compelled to express whatever dominance he may have. So when he did express it, it shocked him to the point that he wanted nothing more then to lift Aang up and press him against the wall and ravish his body until he was screaming his name so loud his throat went raw.

But Aang gave him one last smirk and looked him up and down before returning to playing with Momo like the innocent child he usually was.

Zuko turned around and forced himself to get to the kitchen, wanting nothing more then to speed his way over to Aang and show him who was boss.

But the ever ravenous hunger he felt radiating off Aang was more important, so here he was standing over the stove preparing a bowl of rice for him.

Katara was cleaning the dishes she had dirtied, but when she noticed what Zuko was doing, she curiously asked him, "did Aang not like the soup?"

Zuko side glanced the girl before going back to the rice, "no he finished it already. He's still hungry."

Katara looked shocked, "wow, I've never seen him eat more then one bowl of something. He's always eaten a consistent amount of food."

Zuko shrugged, "well he's still hungry."

Katara looked at him strangely, and then looked outside to Aang. Thinking back to everything that's been happening to Aang lately.

Throwing up multiple times every day especially in the morning.

Unable to satisfy hunger.

And that weird glow that he has, as if he is radiating happiness. His aora was glowing brighter then his tattoos did when he was in the avatar state and it was so strong it was almost physical.

And then there was that time a couple days ago where Aang had seemed a bit... Off. More irritated, irrationally angry at the smallest things. It had put off everyone in the house, especially Zuko, how irascible he had become that day. But it was weird because Aang would have just been playing with Momo or feeding Appa, having a great time and feeling happy like his normal self. Then  someone would try to talk to him, and it was like the sound of their voices upset him or something. Even Zuko had a little trouble talking to him, it was like Aang's hormones decided to jump off a cliff and die for a while.

It was almost as if Aang was...

Could Aang get pregnant?


	3. Barely even Friends

Katara kept her mouth shut about her suspicion for the next couple of days that fallowed. But Aang was starting to noticably get more and more fidgety.

Katara watched him as he stepped into the kitchen to look threw the stored food, all his favorites were there, yet he gave an unsatisfied huff and closed the door. He would walk out of the kitchen to go sit by Zuko for a while but after half an hour or so he would be walking right back into the kitchen to look for food and leave empty handed.

Katara knew that she just fed Aang a little while ago, what he still hungry? Luckily the throwing up had stopped a day ago, but now it was like he was a bottomless pit. He seemed unable to get enough food.

Aang was totally besides himself, his stomach felt full but he wanted food. He was hungry and craving, and needing. But he couldn't figure out what it was he needed.

He leaned down and rested his head in Zuko's lap, feeling exhausted. Toph braught him some water upon his request and he chugged it. But no matter how much water he drank, he still felt that bitter ache in his stomach as it begged for something.

He felt heavy, like a rock. Body aching and unable to move much.

He was so hungry though.

He turned his face and pressed his nose into Zuko's thigh, breathing him in.

He smelt really good.

Subconsciously, Aang sat up and threw a leg over to the other side of Zuko's hip, resting there. He ignored Zuko's surprised face and buried his nose in the elders neck. Something about Zuko's scent was different, it was sweet and even more addicting then he remembered.

Aang hummed as he sniffed him, whatever this new thing was, he smelled delicious. His hot skin and the way his muscles felt against his body was driving him mad. The Airbender felt hands land on his hips and the feel of them excited him so much that he mindlessly poked his tongue out and licked along the side of his mates neck.

"Aang? What are you doing?" Zuko asked curiously, Aang's mind was fuzzy and he wasn't sure Aang even knew the answer to that question. It was like he was only acting upon impulse, everything he did was completely unexpected. He didn't know where this would lead, but he wasn't sure how comfortable he was doing anything sexual right in the living room where anyone could walk in on them.

Aang continued to nip and suck at Zuko's neck as he felt the grip on his hips tighten, he couldn't help it; he wanted Zuko. Something was burning and coiling inside him, as if trying to reach a hand right out his throat and tear off a peice of Zuko. He felt desire start to build up in the firebender and was just about to bite into the skin he nipped at, probably really hard too, but Katara walked into the living room and gasped.

Aang detached himself and side glanced Katara, as if her presence didn't bother him much. Which it didn't seem like it did when he hardly made a move to get off of Zuko.

The waterbender stared at Aang, his eyes were darker and reminded her of a feral animal, not like him. But a couple seconds later as the awkward silence progressed, the light returned to the grey of his eyes.

Aang blushed, realising what he was doing, what he was going to do and that he had been caught.

He quickly got off of Zuko, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

A few seconds after he got up, dark spots clouded his vision and his knees felt wobbly. He put a hand on Zuko's knee to steady himself as he blinked and shook his head.

 _That was uncomfortable_ , he thought. That almost never happened to him, not even after sitting during meditation for hours. He was an Airbender capable of very fast speed, to get dizzy just from standing up to fast was unheard of for him.

Katara stared at Aang in concern, her suspicion was getting stronger with each symptom that the boy showed. And with every minute that passed that they didn't understand what was wrong, Aang seemed to get weeker and weeker.

The avatar smiled to throw off what just happened, both his sudden dizziness and what he was doing to Zuko, able to stand upright now without the threat of falling. His body still felt heavy and his mind felt light and it annoyed him more then anything that he couldn't figure out what his body craved.

He was really thirsty now.

Zuko didn't like how pale Aang was, he knew of his insatiable hunger but even he couldn't figure out what it was that Aang needed.

Katara cleared her throat, "I just got a message that Sakka and Suki are gonna visit today." It was then that she noticed the small dark circles lining Aang's eyes, "they're gonna bring their daughter."

Aang smiled, "great." They would probably be there within the hour; they may have moved out a few years ago, but they didn't move far. They didn't want to be too far away if any trouble happened.

Aang ignored the looks he was getting from both Zuko and the water bender,  walking passed a very confused Katara and into the kitchen for the billionth time that day. He decided that instead of walking away empty handed, he would just eat some lattice, he was tired of being hungry and thirsty but unable to do anything about it.

He went over to the sink and rinsed off a few leeves and set them in a bowl, taking them back over to the couch where he sat down. Leaning against Zuko, loving his scent and unable to detach himself from it any longer. It filled his senses and caused a pleasured sigh to slip past his lips. He felt as though he wanted to eat Zuko, his ever burning desire for him and the delicious way he smelt screwed with his head.

 _Later Aang, later_. He told himself. He almost broke a few minutes ago, would have done anything he wanted to Zuko with no regard for the people who were in the house or just outside.

He munched on his lattice, not noticing the stares he was getting, it didn't register in his dazed mind that Katara was still standing there staring at him and Zuko was looking down at him reading his every thought in confusion.

Toph walked in from the back with Sango and Minho, who had been outside  gardening and keeping watch.

Toph noticed the silent staring imediatly, but Aang was sitting on the couch, too much off the ground for her to see him that well.

"Woah Aang your so pale." Sango said.

Aang swallowed the fresh lattice, wishing the water would satisfy his thirst.

It wasn't.

Aang was really starting to get annoyed.

"I'm fine," he said, though it was an obvious lie. He stared at the last peice of the green and juicy vegitable, his stomach turning in ravenous hunger.

Maybe he wasn't as thirsty as he thought?

His stomach growled.

"I need to feed Appa." He said and got up, slower this time, not wanting to have a repeat of those dark spots. People were worried enough with out him collapsing back on the couch.

He went over to the kitchen, happy he was here for someone else and aware of exactly what he wanted from  the food storage. It felt nice to be sure of himself when it came to food, even if it wasn't for him.

He grabbed four cabbages and made his way outside.

The heat hit him hard as he opened the back door, and Aang had to pause for a second. He couldn't tell if he felt dizzy or nauseous or both. He took a few deep breaths, only just noticing how hard that was, and stepped outside.

Appa looked up at him and huffed, ready for food. Momo made a noise and landed on his shoulder, but Aang was only focused on where his feet landed. He didn't feel good.

Suddenly the world started spinning, and he was on his knees before he even realised the ground got closer. Those dark spots returned to his eyes, but this time they didn't go away.

The last thing that registered in his brain before he passed out was Toph yelling something from inside just before stong arms were around him.

...

Sakka knocked on the door for the third time, but nobody answered.

"Maybe they're not home?" Suki asked, two year old daughter Nilah in her arms.

Sakka shook his head, "no I can see Appa outside, and it's not as if Aang and Zuko can leave. Someone has to be here." He knocked again, and this time someone answered.

It was Minho, and Sakka flinched at the worried look on his face. It only served to make Sakka even more worried then he was.

"What happened?" The water tribe male asked imediatly.

Minho said nothing, only motioned for him and his wife to come inside. He lead the couple over to the living room where everyone was crouding around an unconscious and sick looking avatar. He lay unmoving on the couch breathing harshly.

Sakka made his way over to the head of the couch where Aang's bald head rested. The 33 year old male knelt down and stared at Aang, "what's wrong with him?" They had just visited less then a week ago, how could Aang get this bad so fast?

Katara shrugged, "Toph insists that he has low blood sugar, but he's been eating fine all day, in fact he's hardly stopped eating for the past couple days now." She waterbended some water over to her so she could use her healing abilities to try to help Aang, but no matter what she did, he didn't get better. "He fainted a little while ago and hasn't woken up since. Zuko already tried using his venom but it didn't do anything to help him like it usually does."

Sakka looked down at the sweaty, pale, and harshly breathing child. Suki got down on her knees and pressed her ear to his chest, "his heart rate is slow. He looks very malnourished." She looked at everyone pointedly, "are you sure he's been eating?"

Katara nodded, "yes, he can't stay away from the kitchen for more then an hour."

Suki stared down at Aang, unsure of what to say or do.

Zuko's ears caught then something, it was faint and very soft, but he could hear it.

Katara decided enough was enough and she should voice her concerns. "Could he be pregnant?" She didn't know much about Aang and Zuko's sex life, not that she cared to know, but with everything that was happening with Aang's body they couldn't rule out the possibility. Even now they still don't understand to the full extent what their mating bond really did to them.

Sakka almost laughed, "Katara, males don't get pregnant, that's not how it works."

Zuko's eyes widened, suddenly choking on air after not needing to breath for 15 years. Pure panic invaded his mind as he looked down at Aang.

"Aang can." He said just loud enough for everyone to hear.  Sakka looked flabbergasted, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

It only made Katara more sure of herself, "I've helped grangran take care of a lot of pregnant woman growing up, and Aang is showing a lot of the symptoms."

Suki blinked, not understanding how it could happen, but if it was happening then they had to do something quick. "Well if he's pregnant then we have to figure out what his body needs before we lose him, and the baby."

She said this with as much pointed emphasis as possible, hoping everyone would understand how serious she was. With Aang laying there, looking like he was on his death bed, breathing so hard and not waking up, it hit them all like a pile of bricks falling on their heads.

Aang was in grave danger.

And they had no idea how to help him.

Zuko listened for that soft noise. It was a seventh pitter patter of a heart beat. But there was only six living humans in the room.

Sakka,

Toph,

Katara,

Suki,

Nilah,

And Aang.

He could hear it just below the sound of Aang's heart beat. Curious, he got on his knees and leaned over Aang's body, pressing an ear to Aang's stomach.

There it was.

"Well we don't even know if he is pregnant," Sakka shrugged, "he's probably just sick and needs a doctor."

"He's not sick." Zuko said standing up on his knees and replacing his head with a hand on Aang's stomach.

"There's a heartbeat." He finally said, a tsunami of emotion hit him in that moment as it was confirmed. Fear, joy, concern, love, and anxiety morphed into a knot in his gut that he didn't know how to untie.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"How did that happen?" Sakka asked, freaking out as he looked down at the unconscious Airbender.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "well Sakka, Aang and I love each other very much, and with love comes powerful erges."

Sakka flinched away and threw his hands up to cover his face, as if he could physically protect himself from Zuko's explaination. "I don't need to know about what you and Aang do behind closed doors, I meant how could he get pregnant when he's a boy?" He grabbed his daughter up from the floor when she started grabbing at his pant leg.

Zuko didn't look up from Aang's sleeping face. "Well on the account of the fact vampires can only have one mate for all eternity, the universe decided to make it so that the mates body would redevelop in a way so they could bear children: If the person isn't already female. It said so in the book." Zuko rubbed small circles around Aang's tummy.

"How do we take care of him?" Katara asked, worried for Aang. He looked so week laying there, so pale. How did this happen so quickly? He had been fine just yesterday.

Or was he?

Aang didn't like showing weekness. It was possible he didn't feel good before today, he just didn't tell anyone.

Zuko stared down at his mate. The dark circles under his eyes were a heavy contrast to the paleness of his skin. Aang was natrually pale, but right now he looked down right sick. The healthy flush was gone from his slightly sunkin in cheeks, and Zuko's gut clenched painfully.

His mate and his unborn child were in danger.

And he had no idea what to do about it.


	4. Then Somebody Bends

It was night time.

But nobody could go to sleep.

Aang had gotten _worse_.

He was so bad that they were scared if they went to bed, they would wake up and he would be gone.

Forever.

Aang's harsh breathing had slowed to almost nothing. His heart rate has become even slower, and weeker. His body hardly reacted to touch like it did earlier when he had just fainted. His body lay completely limp where earlier in the day he would at least be shaking when they lifted an arm or something. Now he was just dead weight as Zuko lifted his upper body to poor some water into his mouth.

He doesnt even swallow the water anymore. It just dribbles right out of his lips.

Zuko sighed, trying to read Aang. But he couldn't. He was completely unconscious not even aware of what was going on.

The only thing he could feel from Aang, was that unsatisfied hunger. It burned and blistered as it raged against Aang's stomach, as if trying to claw it's way out of him.

Katara once again used her healing abilities to try to heal him, but his body would not be tricked out of his malnourishment. They tried feeding Aang, but he wouldn't even eat food anymore. They were scared that they were too late, that whatever Aang needed he wouldn't even be able to consume.

If only they could take him to a hospital. They have new, special, equipment for things like this. To help people take nutients streight into their system without them actually eating food.

They couldn't take him to a doctor though. There were wanted posters with Aang's face all over town. They wouldn't be able to hide it, and when the doctor's found out they wouldn't even bother trying to help him peacefully.

They could always... _Persuade_ the doctors, Katara thought. But that would lead to a whole new mess that none of them were prepared to deal with. Due to the fact that Katara, Toph, Sakka, and Suki aged normally within the last 15 years, they weren't exactly guilty of being freaky imortals that nobody knew what to do with. She their names had remained cleared, but if they started threatening the doctors in favor of the Avatars life, that would change. And then it would be even harder to protect him

Toph was currently showering, and the other vampires had stayed in the living room for the entire day to watch Aang as he got worse and worse.

Sakka and Suki were currently trying to get Nilah to sleep in Katara's bed, but their own worry for the avatar wasn't being helping Nilah calm down. They wound up both having to stay there for a while with her until she got bored of laying there playing with their hands that she just fell asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked, "we will lose him if we don't figure this out." She spoke softly, as she bended the water she was using to heal Aang back into the bowl.

Zuko shook his head. He had no idea, and the thought of being so close to losing Aang was tearing him up inside.

"Are you sure you can't hear what he wants?" Katara asked for the third time.

Zuko hissed, "no, I don't hear anything, he doesn't have any thoughts, he's just asleep. The only thing I can feel is hunger."

"We've given him every kind of food we own, Zuko, even meat." She stressed, how could his only problem be food if he refused everything now, "He won't eat anything."

Sango had an idea, "then maybe what he needs isn't human food." He hesitantly stated.

They all looked at him. Ready to disregard the thought.

But then they paused.

Aang was pregnant with Zuko's baby.

Zuko was a vampire.

Suddenly they all felt incredibly stupid.

"Oh my, maybe what he needs is blood!" Katara exclaimed excited, already reaching for the knife she kept in her pocket.

Zuko was ready to slap himself for his inability to think logically, but he held Aang up as Katara cut her wrist and let the blood dripped down into Aang's mouth.

They couldn't believe they hadn't thought about this before.

The blood dripped into Aang's mouth.

Only to spill out a couple seconds later.

Katara growled in irritation as Zuko wiped Aang's face. It was a good try, but it wasn't what Aang needed. Minho quickly cleaned her wound and wrapped it in a bandage, he too shocked that it didn't work.

If Aang's baby was anything like Zuko, then the blood should have worked. They were truely at a loss now.

Zuko was stressing out more then he had in a long time. Aang was dying in his arms, slowly and painfully and he had no idea what to do to stop it.

What if he lost Aang tomorrow? Or worse _tonight_. What if he was never able to see those beautiful grey eyes open again? What if he never heard his laugh or saw that innocent smile? What if he would never feel his warmth again? Or watch as he childishly played with Momo and Appa. Never to see his overly excited spirit shine threw his eyes, or feel the compassion that he felt for everyone no matter who they were or what they had done. The fun loving human that everyone loved so much, just gone from the world forever.

If Aang died tonight. Zuko would go crazy.

Not like how normal people go crazy when they lost someone they care about, no.

He would tear this place apart and burn it down until there was nothing left but ashes. He didn't care who was inside it.

Toph, Katara, Sakka, Suki, anyone. He would destroy everyone purely out of pain and anguish. But he wouldn't stop there, he would demolish the globe until there was nobody left standing. He wouldn't be able to handle the suffering he knew he would face if he ever lost Aang.

He was sure of it.

Which was why he was scared to death as he clutched Aang closer, needing to feel his heart beat to reassure himself that he hasn't left him yet. He was still alive in this limp body.

But then he remembered something.

The way that Aang had latched onto Zuko earlier in the day. The way he had buried his face in his neck while the thoughts that floated swiftly threw his mind tempted his hunger. How he had salivated as he breathed Zuko in, as if he was a five course meal just waiting for him to devour.

The firebender was almost positive that Aang had full intention to bite him before Katara interrupted.

Zuko looked down at Aang's stomach, watching the slow rise and fall, deciding to perform a little experiment.

Katara and the other vampires watched as Zuko lifted his own wrist to his mouth and broke the skin with his sharpened K9's. Blood started pouring out and he let it drip into Aang's mouth.

Grey eyes suddenly opened and two pale hands grabbed onto Zuko's arm, forcing the bleeding wound into his mouth.

It happened so fast that even Zuko gasped. They all stared wide eyes as the once unconscious and dying boy drank savagly from Zuko's wrist. It was the most response they had gotten from Aang since he passed out. His eyes were wide and staring at nothing- but they were opened and that was enough for everyone to feel relief wash over them.

Zuko could feel his breath fan threw his arm hair, his mouth sucking in the fluid he needed. He took quite a bit, not that Zuko minded, it wasn't as if he would die if Aang took too much.

Aang's thoughts were still jumbled, and Zuko could hardly tell what it was that he was thinking, but he didn't care. As long as this was what Aang had been needing and was finally getting it.

He could feel how hungry Aang was, the poor thing. The hunger pains were bad, and now that Aang finally had what he needed slipping down his throat, it was like his stomach couldn't get it fast enough.

Aang made a few small noises as the desperate pain reached it's peek before slowly starting to go down. It went a way more and more until finally Zuko could feel that Aang was nearly back to himself.

Finally he unlatched from Zuko's wrist, fully satisfied. The wound heeled a few seconds later and Aang leaned back against Zuko's chest. His eyes closed as he got his breathing under control.

"Aang? Can you hear us?" Katara asked, getting a little closer and trying to read Aang's expression. It was hard to with his eyes so tired and closed. But the color started to return to his skin, and the dark circles weren't there anymore.

Aang opened his eyes slowly, dazed. But then they shot up and looked at Katara in the eyes. "Yeah I can hear you." His voice held no pain or suffering in it, it was the same chipper voice he normally had.

Katara leaned up, suprised that he recovered so quickly. "Uh. Great." She was excited that he was awake and feeling better, but she needed a minute to catch up with this change. It happened so fast; she had expected him to need a while to fully recover from his near death experience, but it seemed as though there was hardly any recovery needed.

Aang sat up, and looked around. Imediatly noticing that it was night time. "Uhh, how long was I asleep?" He asked innocently looking up at the people who were still giving him concerned looks.

Toph walked in then, freshly cleaned and overjoyed to hear Aang's voice. Sakka and Suki fallowed, Nilah fast asleep in the other room.

"8 hours." Zuko said, "you fainted, remember?"

Aang rubbed his eyes, "no. I just remember going outside to feed Appa." He turned slightly and wrapped Zuko's arms around himself, chilly from the night air, "why did I faint? What happened?" There was a funny taste in his mouth. It was new, but not unpleasant. It tasted sweet, but had a sort of metallic flavor.

He licked his lips, wondering what it was that tasted so good.

They all looked at each other, nobody in the house ready to tell Aang the news. It wasn't their place to tell Aang, that was Zuko's to tell him about and they all made a silent agreement that they would leave it up to the firebender to tell.

Katara sat on the couch by Zuko and Aang's feet, "you fainted because you were malnourished, you were passed out until we figured out what it is your body needed."

Aang's head tilted as he looked at Katara, "what did it need?" He was shocked of what had apparently happened. He couldn't remember anything while being asleep. He remembered being extremely hungry, and everything he did before taking food to Appa, but after that there was nothing.

Katara looked at Zuko, and he shook his head. He didn't want them to tell Aang. Zuko would tell him himself when they were alone in their bunker. She nodded at Zuko, understanding that this was between them.

"Come on Aang," Zuko started getting up, making Aang do the same, "let's go to bed, I need to tell you something." He wondered how he was going to tell Aang that he was pregnant.

Aang shot a surprised look back at him, and Zuko nearly kicked himself when he remembered that Aang could read his every thought.

"I'm pregnant?" His voice picked up a few dozen octaves, pure shock being thrown at Zuko with those big wide eyes. His head shot down to look at his stomach and he put his hands there, feeling around as if the answer would be written there some where.

The rest of the people in the house scattered at Aang's outburst, understanding that Zuko probably wanted this talk to be private and Aang definitely wouldn't stop asking questions just because the elder male wanted to have this talk in the bunker. Zuko lifted the boy off of him and set him on his feet, leading him over to the hallway. They stopped in the middle of it and lifted the carpet that joined the hallway and the two bedrooms together. Their door way was between Katara and Toph bedroom so that nobody could possibly find the trap door and sneek in without one of them knowing.

Zuko lifted the door up, revealing the set of stairs underneath and motioned for Aang to go first.

The boy did, taking each step down until he set foot on the rock ground. Zuko fallowed down behind him, turning up breifly to lock the door. The bunker locked from the inside so that even if someone did find the door, they wouldn't be able to open it with out someone knowing.

They had taken every precaution.

"Zuko?" The firebender hadn't realised he had been staring at the locks until Aang spoke. He turned his body around to face Aang completely.

Seeing the airbender standing there now, after thinking for almost a day that he would never see those eyes looking so deeply into his again, made his stomach flip flop and his unbeating heart jump. He closed the distance between them and gathered Aang into his arms, burning his face into his neck and breathing him in. He had no idea how badly he needed this until he could feel Aang's pulse beating against his face, strong and healthy.

Aang hugged Zuko back, feeling terrible about the emotions coursing threw his mate. The amount of torment that Zuko had felt while he was unconscious was horrible.

Aang let him hug him for as long as he needed, letting the firebender assure himself that he was really there, that the nightmare was over.

"You needed my blood." Zuko said into his throat after a few minutes. He wondered if it was going to be something he needed every day or not. "If I hadn't given you my blood, I don't know how much longer you would have lasted. You got so bad so _fast_." Flashes of someone pale, and limp ran across his mind. Zuko didn't know if he would ever be able to get rid of the images.

Aang pet his hair, Zuko was lifting him slightly off the ground, he had to be almost two feet taller then him and Zuko hugging him this way only allowed for his toes to be on the ground. Not that he minded, he liked Zuko's size; he was like a big sexy teddy bear that he wanted to cuddle every waking moment.

Zuko released him, "your pregnant Aang," he said, putting a hand on his bare stomach and staring down at it. "Your pregnant and you've already progressed so far. I can already hear a heartbeat."

He could, and he was listening to it like it was the most beautiful synphony he's heard in his life. The soft buh-dump of his unborn child's heart was music to his ears.

Aang smiled down at his own stomach and put a hand over Zuko's. He couldn't remember a time where he was as happy as he was now.

He was pregnant.

With Zuko's baby.

They were going to have a _child_ together.

But he was curious, and his eye brows rose in question as he looked up at Zuko.

"We've been having sex for 13 years now, how come this didn't happen sooner?"

Zuko shrugged, "I actually have a theory."

Aang looked at him expectantly, and Zuko realised that he actually expected him to explain and answer his question.

"Well with normal girls," he started, "it usually takes them until their teen years for their reproductive system to fully develop. Maybe when the book said that your organs would change to bear children, it didn't mean spontaneously but over time, like how a normal human girl developes."

"Huh," Aang blinked at his logical explanation. "That actually makes a lot of sense." He smirked then, "once again Zuko, I don't care what people say about you. You are very smart."

Zuko smiled and lifted Aang up bridal style, loving the surprised laughter he pulled from his lover as he carried him over to the bed. He lay him down and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Aang hummed when he pulled away, dazed and, as always when Zuko kissed him, wanting more.

It was then that Aang noticed how hungry Zuko was, and he tilted his head to the side, expecting Zuko to bite down.

He didn't though.

Aang side glanced Zuko in question, he knew the firebender was hungry, so why wasn't he feeding? They always did this before bed.

"I'm not feeding off you tonight, Aang." He said to Aang's questioning thoughts.

His eye brows curled in worry, "but Zuko, your hungry."

"And you just got better, I'm not going to risk making you sick again." He argued.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure to the vampire that hovered over his body, "just eat, I can handle it."

"And I can wait until morning." The finality in his voice told Aang there was no room for argument. And Aang huffed as he gave up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince the stubborn firebender.

Zuko fell to his side, knowing that the Airbender was currently chilly, and pulled him towards his body until he was spooning him.

Aang's attitude quickly simmered down when he felt his lovers chest flush against his back.

He liked that, a lot.

"Go to sleep, Aang." Zuko commanded gently.

Aang didn't need to be told twice.


	5. Unexpectedly

Gardening was so time consuming.

Toph huffed as she dug her shovel into the ground, digging a small, but deep enough, hole to plant a mango tree. They were Aang's favorite, but he ate so many of them that it was hard to keep up with going to town to buy them, and, now that he was pregnant, and eating for two, he ate more than usual.

She wished that she could just earthbend, but Aang had insisted that she take the time and effort to manually plant it. The little monk believes that when you put time and love into plants, they grow faster and healthier.

She blew hair out of her face.

Aang was, of course, helping her a few feet away with a peach tree, so it wasn't as if she was doing it by herself, nor was he making her do anything that he wouldn't do himself.

She had no room to complain. Aang was pregnant and still gardening with a happy face.

Toph adjusted her sun hat and repositioned her sports bra, her boobs were annoyingly big and made her back hurt.

But at least the the kid was healthy. She had been worried when he passed out three days ago, but, now he was out here working hard as if he hadn't almost died. It was surreal how fast he got better, but she was not complaining.

At least, not about anything but how time consuming and uncomfortable gardening was.

Especially when, no matter how much she dug, the dry soil would just slip right back into the hole.

She growled in irritation and threw her shovel down when she finally had enough. "Ugh! This is impossible," she all but yelled out.

Aang looked up from his own workplace, putting his own shovel down and getting up to walk over to Toph. He looked down at her hole and laughed. "No wonder you're having trouble Toph, you're supposed to wet the ground a little so the dirt doesn't fall back in." He opened his water pouch "Here." He sprinkled it down into her hole until the dry dirt became a thick black mud.

Toph sighed. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that. "Thanks. I never thought I would hate dirt so much."

Aang giggled. "You just have to be more patient, Toph. Gardening is supposed to be relaxing."

His own sun hat shadowed his face, which didn't look at all like he had been gardening for the past few hours. He had a little bit of sweat on his brow, but he still looked as if he had the energy of someone who had only just started the task of digging holes and pulling out rocks.

Zuko came up behind them, his own gardening tools in hand. "Gardening is about as relaxing as fighting my sister was." He had dirt on his face, so his attempt in a scowl only made Aang laugh at him.

Katara came out of the house with a tray of drinks. "Who wants watermelon juice?" she called while Zuko furiously tried to wipe off the dirt on his face.

"I do!" Aang excitedly ran over to her, grabbing a cup and chugging the juice down, the sweet cold liquid quenching his burning thirst from working under the hot sun. He hummed in approval as he felt the chill of the liquid travel down his chest into his stomach.

Toph followed him a bit less enthusiastically, but just as ready for a cool drink.

Suddenly she felt something as she sipped threw her curely straw; Sango was looking at her again. She shrugged it off, however; he did that a lot. It used to creep her out while growing up over the last 15 years, but, now, she didn't actually mind. As creepy as it was that she could literally feel his unknown colored eyes on her, she hasn't brought it up in years.

She remembered a time when she was 16, back when Zuko was still Firelord and Aang wasn't the world's most number one wanted, where she was playing with the ducks in Zuko's courtyard. Sango, Minho, Aang and Katara had been the only ones there with her. Zuko was off doing Firelord duties and Sokka was with Suki planning a wedding somewhere. She could hear that Minho was talking to Katara about something, just barely out of earshot, and Sango was sitting on the edge of the pond a few feet away from where she sat playing with some baby ducks.

Sango had been staring at her back then too, only she had actually addressed it that time. It was just after she started to notice how he watched her.

"Do you always stare at young girls?" She asked, fed up. He would stare at her whenever nobody was talking to him or amusing him in some way. Not that it changed when someone was talking to him, it was as if nothing held his attention for more than five minutes except for her.

He had tilted his head and said with a smile, "No. Just you."

She didn't know if that was a pathetic attempt at a flirt, or if he was trying to imply that he was a creep who thought she was too weak to defend herself because of her blindness, but she had scowled at him deeply at his response.

"Well, it's creepy. Don't think that, just because I'm blind, I can't beat you," she had said.

He shrugged and turned his head in the other direction for a while, but she would catch him watching her every few minutes.

He continued to do it over the years, but he never did anything but _look_ at her and smile like a happy idiot. At first she found it repulsive, but, over time, it became less annoying and more like a good friend playing guardian angel. He never did anything to hurt her, even though he absolutely could. So, it stopped being uncomfortable a while ago and became more of a sort of security that she didn't really feel like she needed.

But, whatever, two heads are better than one. She was 27 now and could handle herself, but, if he wanted to be her second shadow, then she didn't care much. As long as he didn't get in her way.

Even now, as she sipped at her melon juice and he watched her, she didn't particularly mind. At least his staring mostly remained on her face, and he mostly didn't look her up and down as if she was a tasty snack he wanted to devour.

Mostly.

Sango was a little on the short side, but still taller than her and Aang. His hair was short, and his body was a healthy and proportionate weight. She supposed he was attractive, even though she couldn't really decipher things like his eye color, or his hair color, or skin color or anything to do with color really. He was just a shape with an outline and a volume that she could map out.

She had gotten used to that though.

She finished her drink and handed her glass back to Katara, wordlessly going back to her hole before the mud dried up. She knew, without having to use her eyes, or her feet, that Sango was still watching her from where he leaned against the wall of the house.

She sighed. Whatever.

It was as she was putting the sapling of her mango tree into the ground that she felt something that wasn't 'whatever'.

She quickly yelled out to the people still standing by the back door, "Someone's coming!"

It was those frightening key words that made everyone drop what they were doing. Everyone jumped into action, Aang and Zuko ran into the house while Sango and Minho ran over to direct Appa and Momo into the shed they built specifically for hiding them.

"Come on you giant ball of fur with legs," Minho pushed at Appa's butt while Sango pulled on the rope attached to his horns. "Get in there."

Appa moaned, understanding English but not wanting to be locked in the shed for who knows how long. He had been enjoying the sun and made it clear that he was complaining as he followed Sango into the building.

Toph and Katara rushed to get rid of any evidence of Aang and Zuko. Katara threw dishes in the sink to pretend she was washing them while Toph got rid of the extra sets of gardening tools, throwing them in the shed with Appa and Momo just before Sango and Minho locked the doors.

Zuko lifted up the trap door, the disguising carpet following due to being nailed to the entryway, and directed Aang to get down. He quickly followed just as whoever was coming made it to the front door of their house. He made sure to lock the trap door behind them, but not before noticing that whoever was at the door smelled like a firebender. Something about the way he smelled didn't sit well with Zuko, but he didn't have much time to think about it before he had to shut the door.

Zuko could hear the person knock on the front door from underground, and he listened as Toph went over to answer.

Toph opened the door, knowing already that it was a single old man outside.

He smiled at her, his face looked kind enough. "Hello there, young lady." He looked to be around 80 years old, but she could see that he was very fit under his robes, with even more muscles than Zuko had. "Forgive the intrusion, ma'am, but I was wondering if you could spare some food and possibly directions for an incredibly lost and recently robbed old-timer like me?" He gave her another sweet smile. "I was passing through town, traveling to visit my grandson when a couple of earthbender thugs took my money and food. They blindfolded be and left me in the woods."

Toph's colorless eyes widened. The man wasn't lying, and the thought of someone taking advantage of someone so old angered her. She, of course, knew that there were thugs closer to town that liked to rob the people who were less likely to fight back. So, it would be of no surprise to her if this old man was their last victim of many. Why they left him in the woods though, she didn't know. That was new. Nobody had ever come to their door like this.

She opened the door a little wider, but not enough to be an invitation inside.

"Yeah, we got food. Just wait right there for a few minutes and I'll give you directions," she said, about to close the door. The faster this went the better, and if she could avoid letting the man in then perfect. He didn't seem to be all that threatening, but she needed to avoid as much contact as possible. She didn't want him telling everyone about where, or who, they were.

The less he knew the better.

He didn't seem familiar though, and Toph knew he wasn't lying about just passing through town - which was good. If he didn't live in town, then they didn't have to worry about him recognizing them or blabbering to anyone who may know the group.

Just as the door was about to close however, he shoved his foot in the frame, keeping her from closing it all the way.

"Actually, ma'am, it is incredibly hot outside. An old man like me has to stay out of heat as much as possible, don't you know?"

Toph blinked, a little uncomfortable. She nervously looked to the kitchen where Katara was washing the dishes as her cover. She was conflicted about leaving someone so old out in the heat, but they had all agreed long ago that they wouldn't let anyone they didn't know inside the house.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said politely. "However, I need you to stay right there. I'll bring you a nice cold glass of water in a minute," she tried to reason with him.

His face fell a bit, but he kept smiling sweetly. "Forgive me, miss, but, can I know your name?"

Toph breath caught, but she kept her cool. Who was this guy? Why did he need to know her name? Why was he insisting on coming inside? She calmed her nerves, there was really nothing wrong with him asking for her name, it was just a weird question to ask. Her name wasn't exactly necessary information, nor did she want to give it. She didn't want him to have a name for anyone to recognize.

She chose to ignore his question and instead restate that she would be right back with some water and food, but he wouldn't let her close the door.

It was obvious to her now that he wouldn't take no for an answer - he wanted to come in.

Katara came into the hallway, and the man was able to see her just over Toph's head.

He smiled, only this smile was creepy, and it put both girls off.

Toph growled, getting annoyed with the man. Who gave a crap how old he was, or how innocent he looked? He looked less and less innocent the more he pressed to get inside.

She earthbended his foot out if the door frame and shut the door quickly. Sighing in relief and turned around, heading over to the kitchen.

"That creepy man outside is asking for food," she spoke to the waterbender. "He says he was robbed and thrown into the woods."

Katara looked at her, then turned to see the other two vampires looking in at them from outside. "We can give him some food. Did he say anything else?"

"He says that he was just passing through town to visit his grandson, but he was really insistent on coming into the house."

Katara wordlessly listened to Toph as she went to the pantry to gather some food into a bag. She put enough food and water for him to get to the next town over, and even slipped in a few silver pieces so he could get more if needed. Katara held the bag up to give to Toph.

"You give it to him. He creeps me out." Toph leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, making it clear that she wasn't going to lift a finger to help the man.

"I'll give it to him," Minho said as he came into the house, taking off his gardening gloves as he walked. "Something about the way he talks doesn't sound right." He grabbed the bag from Katara.

"I'll go with him," Sango said, "I don't like the way this guy smells."

They both walked to the door with the bag. Minho opened it wide, letting the old man outside see that there were two other males in the house. He was standing right outside the door, far too close to the door frame to be played off as innocent.

The man's face dropped when he saw them, he had expected the door to open to reveal one of the pretty lady's inside, but he was disappointed to see the two men in front of him. They looked strong, way too muscular to not be benders.

"Here you go sir," Minho handed the man the bag, noticing how the man casually stepped away from the door frame.

He took the bag with the fakest smile they had ever seen. "Thank you," he said, quickly turning around to leave.

Minho and Sango looked at each other before Minho called to the retreating man. "Wait! Didn't you need directions out of the woods?"

The man turned back, only briefly and responded, without much emotion aside from a nervous looking grin.

"I think I can find my way out. Thank you very much for your help."

Minho and Sango looked at each other again. Toph and Katara came back into the hall to see what was going on.

The boys shut the door and turned to the woman. "He just took the food and left."

Their eyebrows rose.

"I didn't recognize him," Katara said. "I don't think he's from town."

Minho nodded. "I don't recognize him either, and we didn't give him our names. Which means he won't be able to tell anyone who we are." He sighed. "Just let him go. I doubt he will come back."

The girls nodded, though they still thought it was weird what had just happened.

Once Toph was sure that the man had definitely left and wasn't coming back, she knocked on the door to Aang and Zuko's bunker.

They opened it after a minute, but, thanks to Zuko's super hearing, he had been listening to the entire meeting.

The next hour proceeded with caution between the six of them, but things eventually went back to normal.

That is, until Sango and Minho started whispering to Zuko from across the backyard.

"That man that came over didn't smell right."

Zuko looked up from his spot, picking rocks out of the garden, over to the two vampires who stared at him 20 meters away by the house. Sango's voice was quieter than a whisper, but Zuko could hear him clearly as he spoke of his concern. He watched as Minho nodded in agreement.

"What was wrong with it?" Zuko whispered back.

Sango's shrugged and Minho looked at him, they didn't know how to describe it.

"I don't know," Sango said. "It smelt funny, like he had more than one scent on him."

"His voice had a really weird edge to him too," Minho added.

Zuko side glanced them as he continued to pull out dirt and rocks from the ground, reaching to grab the sapling of a rose bush he was planting.

"He's gone now," Zuko said. "And, if he comes back, we'll smell him before he gets too close."

Aang looked up at Zuko from where he had been pushing dirt back into a hole with a freshly planted peach tree. He gave Zuko a worried glance, hearing all his thoughts and understanding what and who the three were talking about.

Aang hoped that no more trouble happened because of a sketchy man that they had decided to not pursue or question.

He guessed only time would tell for sure.

But, still, they could only wonder what that man's true intentions had been.

And what would have happened if Toph let him into the house.


	6. Just a Little Change

As blood poured down their throats, Sango and Minho clutched bloodied glass between their fingers. Katara had reheated the stored blood for them - they enjoyed it better when it was warm. It was about five days after the sketchy old man visited them, and things had already gone back to normal.

Aside from the fact Aang was already starting to show, that is.

The pregnant Airbender had a noticeable bump, about as big as a woman's when they’re in their fourth month of pregnancy.

Toph and Katara where in the middle of taking blood while the two vampires drank from their glasses. The two girls had long ago become accustomed to the skinny tube that attaches to their arm, via a tiny needle, to take their blood and put in in a medical pouch, that they store in the cooler.

Unlike Zuko, the other two drink twice a day, and, thanks to the new medical equipment, the girls are able to take out a good amount of blood. They only needed to replenish the supply every few days.

Sango was happy to have gotten Toph's blood again. While Katara's was good, he preferred Toph’s. Aang still donated, but, due to him being pregnant, they only took a couple bags from him a week. It was only natural that Sango and Minho would sometimes fight over Aang’s blood, but Sango didn't particularly like drinking it - neither did Minho really. Neither of them liked the mind frame Aang's blood put them in. Aang's blood was literally like snorting crack for them, and, the only reason they appreciated drinking it, was because they needed to give the girls a break sometimes.

They each preferred the girls’ blood, and everyone was okay with that.

Sango stared at Toph while he drank from his glass, not caring if she noticed or not. Her freshly trimmed black hair fell over her eyes, just like it did when they first met, but she had her hair down right now. The curls fell around her pale neck in short, silky pitch black feathers. Her lashes were similar, long and black and curling up towards her defined eyebrows, her tinted green eyes only added to her beauty.

When he found out that she was actually blind, but could still see through her Earthbending, she had captured the vampire’s interests. He had decided just a couple years after knowing her, that he wanted her forever, but, there was no rush. He wasn't an animal that would try to woo a small child while he was nearly thirty. He had kept a respectful distance.

Mostly.

He couldn't help staring at her sometimes, watching every emotion wash across her pretty face. He didn't want to miss anything, he wanted to read her inside and out. Know everything that bothers her, or makes her happy, or sad, or angry or anything.

There it is now, he noticed, that blush he likes to see from her, looks like she finally noticed his staring again. Her cheeks look good tinted red, and he loved hearing her heart speed up a little, especially when she ignored it so flawlessly. He wondered if she even knew her own reaction to just him looking at her.

Sango had been watching her grow since he met her, and she had become a very beautiful woman. Her spicy, yet kind personality was intriguing, and now that she was a grown woman, close to his own age, he knew it was time to start flirting.

… but not while he's drinking her blood.

Yet.

Katara noticed Toph blushing, and she smirked, glancing at Sango briefly, before making eye contact with Minho. He noticed it too. They had noticed a long time ago Toph and Sango’s reaction to each other. Katara wished Toph would talk to her about it, but she hasn't come to her.

‘She would have to talk to her herself than,’ she thought with a smirk, unhooking her arm from the tube and sealing the bag. She grabbed Toph's, after she did the same, and stored the bags in the cooler.

…

Aang and Zuko we're in the basement, the Airbender had just woken up from a nap, and they were playing a board game while Aang snacked on another mango.

The monk was sitting up on the bed, a hand on his rounding belly as he moved one of the písho pieces.

Zuko was obviously trained by the best, his uncle had always been phenomenal at písho, and it reflected in the way he taught the Firebender.

Aang, however, was trained by the people who invented the game. He was trained by a special kind of expert - the only people who could be considered a true expert. The monks taught him well, made him a worthy opponent against someone trained by one of the wisest people he knew in this age.

But Aang wasn't concentrating on the game.

Oh no.

He was more focused on the shirtless Firebender sitting across from him who, at the moment, was pretending like Aang wasn't drowning in desire.

Zuko was hunched over the table between them, thinking over his next move, his black hair draping over his golden, smoldering eyes. He pinched his chin in thought, pointedly ignoring Aang's stares, as he picked up a game piece and moved it a couple spaces over. As he moved, the muscles in his chest and arms flexed slightly, and also released the pheromones that relentlessly continued to drive Aang crazy.

The Avatar was positive this was a game to Zuko - pretending to be clueless of his Mate’s need, in favor of driving him mad until his floodgates burst open. Aang knew Zuko loved to test him; see how much the Airbender could really handle before he broke. It was as if Zuko's personal goal in this relationship is to make Aang so sick with desire, that he gets over his shyness and attempts to dominate him.

“Aaaaang.”

Zuko drew out his name in that low, sultry voice. It dripped with false innocence, and nipped at Aang's ears, almost as teasingly as Zuko's actual lips did. It sent a hot chill down his spine as his hands shook in his lap. The temptation to lunge across the table and tackle the Firebender to the ground was becoming a very attractive impulse.

“It's your turn, Aang.”

The boy watched as those lips moved, soft and full. A fire burned in Aang's chest that he couldn't put out, the need to run his tongue across that sinfully delicious skin was getting to be too much. The burning in his gut was too hot.

Aang looked down at the board game between them, such an insignificant distraction from what Aang really needed.

He lifted a shaking hand to the piece in front of him, and delicately moved it a few spaces to the right. He wasn't sure if it was a good move or a bad move, butthe poker face Zuko had when he looked up did nothing to let him know if his efforts to distract himself we're anything but futile.

Zuko smirked on the inside, staring at Aang. Wondering how long it will take the Airbender to give up on holding back.

‘Little tough guy, huh?’ he thought.

Aang blushed.

That was fine. Zuko had his own ways of getting the Airbender on his knees.

He had learned to do this a while ago, but Aang didn't know that he did it on purpose - he chose to block that part from being detected by the Airbender.

He had figured out, soon after the war ended with Kahn-zula, that he could manipulate his scent. He naturally released pheromones in the presence of his Mate, but he could go further than that if he wanted.

He finally let his satisfaction show in his face as he strengthened the scent coming off him. He knew it would be the Avatar’s limit. His breaking point.

Aang's response was immediate.

Zuko knew he'd won with the sharp intake of breath that the Avatar took in, and the slight moan and smack of his tongue as his small hands shoved the table off to the side somewhere. Písho pieces scattered everywhere as the table made a loud crashing noise on the floor beside them, but the two lovers paid it no mind when Aang stood up from the bed and straddled Zuko in his chair. Aang acted like a cat in heat as his lips pressed against Zuko's, his hands buried in his hair.

The ex-prince returned the affection with just as much passion, raking his hands up and down Aang's sweaty back as he welcomed the tongue prodding at his lips.

Zuko's fingertips were like lightning bolts on his flesh, but Aang needed more he decided as he started slowly rutting their clothed erections together. A familiar, needy heat was rising between them, forcing Aang to be as indecent, and as forceful, as was necessary to douse the flame.

Aang nibbled on Zuko's bottom lip, the act no where near slutty, but just naughty enough to draw out a feral groan from the firebender.

‘Fuck, that was hot,’ Zuko thought as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.

Aang moaned low in his throat, eyes shut tight as he basked in how good what they were doing felt. It was nowhere near satisfying to his growing need, but he enjoyed savoring moments like this; moments when he could just feel and taste Zuko. To completely drown in that warm passion between them, as cheesy as it sounds, was like the world melted away and the only thing that existed was him and Zuko; like all the problems of the world didn't matter, or even exist anymore.

Aang's heartbeat quickened, much to Zuko's smugness, when the Firebender’s hands drifted down from Aang's back and neck, to his rear end and thigh. Suddenly, the overwhelming affection he felt turned back into smoldering desire. The tender moment of loving distraction passed and Aang was, once again, after something.

Aang nipped, sucked, and licked at the skin on the side of Zuko's neck, his hands exploring across his lover's body. Loving the smooth, tight muscles that decorated his Mate’s body. With his face buried in Zuko's neck, he was unable to see his perfection, but it didn't matter to Aang as he took to mapping out every one of Zuko's curves for the millionth time.

As Zuko's tilted his head to the side to allow Aang more access, he dipped his hands down the waistband of the Avatar’s pants.

As good as that felt, that's not what Aang wanted, and he made that clear when he got up off Zuko's lap only to kneel between his legs on the floor.

Aang bravely undid Zuko's pants, satisfied by the surprised stuttering that he heard from his lover. Zuko wanted to see what would happen if Aang were to break sexually, right smack in the middle of pregnancy as his hormones went wild.

Well, he was about to find out.

“Aang.. what are you… you don't- you dont need to.”

But Aang could feel the thrill that Zuko attempted to hide and that was all he needed to know.

He had only done this to the Firebender a handful of times in the years they have been together. But, right now, in the middle of the raging hormones screaming at him to be as close to the father of his child as humanly possible, it was something he was craving.

“Shut up,” he commanded. He had already decided he was going to do it; he needed to do it. He needed to do this to Zuko.

Feel him.

Touch him.

Taste him.

His mouth watered and his eyes became hooded in desire when he noticed Zuko's grip on the chair as he took out his cock from his pants. His impressive size stood up and Aang firmly gripped him in his dominant hand. He licked his lips as he admired the 8 inches of adDICKtion.

Zuko expected him to be slow, and shy at first like usual from the four or five times Aang has done this to him in the past. Which was why the Firebender threw his head back and moaned in surprise when Aang completely took him in his mouth.

“Ah.” Zuko's hand grabbed the back of Aang's head. The feel of Aang's small, wet mouth around him felt like a whole new feeling after being denied this kind of act for over a year. “Fuck, Aang. Yes.”

Aang hummed around him as he started bobbing his head up and down in a fast, desperate rhythm, the sensation causing Zuko to lose sense of time or space as his vision went dark. It took him a moment to realise it went dark because his eyes were closed, and he growled, choosing instead to look down and watch what Aang was doing to him.

The sight of the younger taking him in his mouth all the way in, only to draw back to suck and lick his tip and repeat over, and over, and over, was more than Zuko could handle

He stood up sharply, ready to take back the dominance that was rightfully his. The new position forced Aang to stand up taller on his knees and grab onto Zuko's hips, but he wasn't expecting the elder to grab his head and force his mouth farther on his dick.

Not that he particularly minded.

The excitement he felt when Zuko took charge could only be described as blinding, and his head and body screamed ‘yes’. The grunts and pants Zuko let out as Aang worked his tongue on him drove the monk mad as he eagerly gave his Firebender as much pleasure as he could. Aang wanted him to finish in his mouth more than anything in the few minutes it took before Zuko did cum, encouraged by the lewd thoughts running through his little airbenders head. Aang swallowed every drop and licked him clean as if he starved for Zuko's seed, and needed it to live.

So much so that Zuko briefly wondered if that was the case.

Zuko looked down at Aang's fully satisfied bedroom eyes, his high had been so powerful that he had tilted his head back and hissed through his teeth. He had hissed something else through his teeth, but he couldn't even think to remember what it is he said.

Aang's eyes were the same shiny silvery grey they always were, the same beautiful, perfect smoky gems that stared at Zuko with such adoration and love.

The Firebender could smell the lust radiating off the boy, and he knew that he was still painfully hard under his clothes.

He made sure Aang felt the same ecstasy he had the good grace to make Zuko feel that night.

Over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit of the editing goes to Nogitsunechey


	7. Small to Say the least

The 70-year-old man walked calmly down the hidden trail, the woods shaking all around him from the heated wind. The cool breeze cut through the hot temperature and relieved the old man, drawing out a happy sigh as he fantasized of splashing water across his sweaty forehead.

Being a Firebender in the middle of summer had its pros and cons. It was their season that naturally made their power stronger, but, unfortunately, it also had that horrible side effect - that they would burn from heat from the inside most uncomfortably.

It was alright, the elderly man was more than used to it by now.

The woods were beautiful, packed full of growth and filled with the scent of oak. The sun shined through the trees, and the old man was able to see the leaves illuminate a bright forest green. It was breathtaking, and most certainly something to live for.

He then stumbled upon a familiar house, and without hesitation marched up to the door, unafraid and unaffected by the strangeness of a lonely house in the middle of these otherwise innocent woods.

He was greeted by a familiar young lady with blue eyes and long black hair.

They looked shocked to see him.

He smiled and waved.

"Uncle!" He heard his nephew Zuko's voice before he saw him, and Katara stepped to the side and let Iroh in the house, allowing him to see his happy and adoring nephew walking towards him with open arms. "It is so great to see you."

"I am not too old to travel here for a visit once in a while."

The hug he got from Zuko was familiar and warm. He was still the same 16 year old that he was, and always would be. Iroh recalled once again the first time he found out about Zuko's condition, as well as his and Aang's relationship.

It had been just a day away from Sozin's comet, and Zuko and his friends had found the camp. At the time, Iroh had no idea about what happened to Zuko. He had only heard rumors that his nephew had joined the Avatar's group. He had been so proud and happy to hear that the boy he had always loved like a son had found his way to the right path; the path that he had always tried to show Zuko he could follow - even when Zuko himself didn't believe that path was an option for him.

He had immediately noticed that something was different when he yanked Zuko into a hug that day in his tent. As he was telling him he was never angry with him for what happened in Ba Sing Se, and hugged him close, he could feel that there was no erratically beating heart beat to match his own. Despite knowing that his own breath was fanning across Zuko's hair, he could feel no breath in his ear when Zuko was speaking to him out of shock from his sudden forgiveness. The rise and fall from breathing that should have been there on his chest, wasn't there, and, immediately, Iroh knew. Something had happened to Zuko; something big.

When Zuko told him what had happened after the war ended, Iroh was shocked, and more than a little sad. To hear about some beast attacking him, and killing him, was the second hardest thing he'd ever done. He had to remind himself, with another bone crushing hug, that Zuko was still there, still a human under the skin of a monster; still the same boy he'd watched growing up until then, and the same nephew he would always love no matter what.

Then Zuko had told him all about his powers, and what the curse had done to him exactly - what he had gone through, what he was capable of, and what he had done to keep from going insane. When he heard about Zuko's dietary needs, he had briefly been concerned, and also concerned about the life that Zuko would have to live for the rest of eternity, and how lonely it sounded.

But then the most magical thing happened. Zuko explained his and Aang's bond. He explained how they came to be bonded forever - what it meant to be bonded together, what it entails, what it did for one another, and the unbreakable love they had that could never be denied or replaced.

To hear that Zuko had found someone to make him so happy, to live with him forever and never let him be lonely, Iroh couldn't be happier.

And now, 15 years later as Aang stood up from the couch to come and greet him, Iroh wanted to cry.

It didn't matter to him how, or when, or why it happened, he felt like his life was completed when he saw the pregnant belly the Avatar was sporting. He could feel the biggest smile spread across his face as the news busted into his head.

He looked next to him to Zuko, who was still taller than him with his youthful handsome face, and saw him nod and smile. Confirming what Iroh was thinking. Iroh about screeched in happiness as he lifted Aang up and spun him around, the warm glow the Airbender held as he smiled was contagious.

They sat around in the living room, where it was the coolest, and drank ice tea while they talked. Iroh, as usual insisted that his tea be hot, and Katara didn't have a problem with catering to him.

"So how far along are you, Aang?"

"A couple weeks." The boy sipped at his tea as if the information was normal.

Iroh's eyes widened as he looked at the Airbenders belly again, he looked to be 4 months along. How was that possible? He shrugged it off, it was as possible as the existence of vampires, he supposed.

"Have y'all come to any trouble living out here?" Iroh asked socially.

Katara shook her head, "Not much. Nobody in town recognises us, and Zuko and Aang haven't been seen by anyone."

"That's good." The old man sipped at his tea.

"Woah." Aang gasped, unable to hold the noise in when he felt something strange. He looked down in shock and then amazement when he figured out what it was.

The baby was kicking.

He smiled and grabbed Zuko's hand, putting it on his stomach.

Zuko's face looked as if he had accomplished all his goals in life as the baby's foot pushed against his large hand. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide, and he couldn't stop a childish giggle from passing his lips. Zuko could hear what the baby was feeling, and knew that it wanted him to stop pushing down on his already crammed space, but Zuko couldn't find him in it to care when he felt a tiny foot against his palm.

Aang laughed when the rest of the people there had to take a turn with feeling the baby kick. Their excitement to meet the little baby could be heard with their chit chat and Katara's squealing threw out the house

"So excited to meet you little guy," Katara cooed as she pet the tiny hand that was pressing against her. Aang stared at her funny as she made silly noises and faces at his belly, he wondered if she knew how strange she looked. He could see that Toph and the other vampires were giving her similar looks, but Katara didn't seem to notice or care. Iroh was standing behind her as if he was ready to take his turn.

Soon, Aang couldn't stop himself from laughing at her, she looked too funny and he couldn't hold it back anymore. His laughter filled the room, both from how silly Katara was being and from the joy from feeling the baby kick. He was so happy to be in a room filled with people who love him and his child.

He was so grateful the universe gave him a chance to build a new family, as if it had forgiven him for leaving his people. He would never leave them - he wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit of editing goes to Nogitsunechey


	8. Both a Little Scared

Running was therapeutic. It made a person only have about two thoughts; breathing, and the destination. Normally she stuck to a certain path, but she was feeling spontaneous so she decided to run down a different path.

Her bare feet met the soft ground with every step, and with each one she paid careful attention to her surroundings. Past experience told her that people didn't make a habit of coming this far into the woods, but she knew better than to let her guard down.

The world was changing, and Toph couldn't say that she liked what it was becoming. Katara and Minho often came home with newspaper and current events, the world was being introduced to more and more violent and inhumane crimes. Or maybe she was just getting older, more mature, and learning more and more that it's not just the fire nation that's capable of evil.

Either way, she could almost say she enjoyed the way her life was at the moment. It was nice to be surrounded by people that loved her, and away from people. She's never been really social, so the isolation didn't bother her, in fact she found it refreshing.

Her feet suddenly saw something minutes after making the decision to run a new path, and she smiled widely as she ran up to it.

The cave had a big entrance, and there wasn't a footstep to be seen. Nobody was around and it didn't seem like this place had been used in a while. She walked deeper into it and it lead to a vast open space. Her smile grew wider and she turned and ran back to the house.

…

Aang was eating rice and a bowl of soup while Zuko rubbed his swollen ankles. Other than the mood swings, the thirst, and the sudden nausea around certain foods, the heaviness of the baby weighing him down was the only actual pain the pregnancy was causing him. It was making his feet hurt, his ankles swollen, and his whole body felt so heavy he got tired very fast.

The Airbender took a bite out of his mango and rubbed at his stomach, it was getting very big. The amount of time that's gone by doesn't match up with that of normal pregnancy progression, and Aang was scared that they wouldn't have a lot of time with their child after they are born.

Zuko kept reassuring him that whatever happens they will make sure the child lives the best like humanly possible. He says humanly possible, because they are both hoping the baby comes out more human than vampire. The odds we're slim with how things were looking, but they could hope. Zuko insisted that the life of a vampire wasn't something that anyone could be happy with for long without someone to share the time with them. Aang understood.

All they could do was hope.

Zuko had learned as soon as he was reborn how to control his strength, it made things a lot easier and more comfortable for everyone when he was handling Aang this way; massaging the swelling out of his ankles. He couldn't see imagine how much he would be stressing if he couldn't control it, Aang was human, and they were so very fragile. If Zuko could snap fully grown and healthy oak trees in half as easy as snapping a twig, then he could only imagine how easy it would be to accidentally hurt Aang somehow.

Aang hummed and sighed in pleasure, unsure if it was for the taste of his food, or the relief from pain as Zuko started on the other ankle with gentle hands. He could almost tilt his head back and smile at how much Zuko was spoiling him, but then karma hit.

Literally hit.

The baby kicked him, pressing his foot out against Aang’s stomach, and as the Airbender looked down he could see the bump the baby was making.

“Oooow.” He complained weakly as he rubbed at the bump. It didn't actually hurt, Aang was just being a sensitive baby because his serenity was interrupted, but it didn't feel comfortable either.

Zuko chuckled as he rubbed the soft lump behind the boys ankle bone, dragging his finger a few inches up his leg with slight pressure. It helped that he could feel exactly where Aang needed the attention.

Toph walked in the house, panting and smelling heavily of flowers and sweat. Zuko could tell from her accelerated heart beat that she was excited for reasons other than her run.

“Hey guys, guess what I came across today.” She started as Katara walked out of the bedroom with wet hair, and Minho and Sango stepped out of the kitchen with blood bags in their hands.

“What is it Toph?” Katara asked curiously as she rubbed her black hair with a towel.

“I found this cool cave that's got this hidden park with a bunch of little pools. I thought maybe we could go, and get out of the house for a hit.” She said it as if she was inviting everyone, but they all knew that she really meant for Aang to get out of the house. He was the only one who hadn't gone farther than 20 feet of the place since they moved there, it would be really good for him to spend some time in a new scenery.

Zuko looked up at Aang, who had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He hadn't been able to run around, or play with the elements, or even play with Appa and Momo very much since they went into hiding.

Perhaps it was what was causing him so much stress and mood swings.

Still, Zuko was skeptical.

Toph assured the firebender that it was very hidden and then counted aloud the number of people present who would know if someone was coming before they could even be spotted.

Aang's eyes shined, “please Zuko, I'd like to go.” His eyes got bigger, making him look pleading and all around more adorable, and Zuko hated that Aang knew how that face manipulated him.

Resisting those eyes was like trying to resist waking up in the morning.

Zuko nodded.

“Great!” Katara smiled brightly and looked at Toph, “show us where it's at.”

…

It was the most beautiful scene that Aang had seen in the long years that they had been living in isolation. There was at least a dozen pools surrounded by beautiful grass and moss softer than cotton. The sky illuminated the open space brightly, and the sun reflected off the crystal clear water like a flashlight to a diamond.

Aang looked down at it and smiled when he saw that it was so clear that he could see the bottom, it couldn’t be more than 5 feet deep at least, he dipped a toe in and shivered at how cool it was in contrast to the heat of the day.

Zuko and the other vampires leaned against a wall while Aang and the girls happily lowered themselves into one of the pools, sighing in the relief the coolness of the water provided them.

“This is so nice.” Katara said, “I’m so glad you found this place Toph, I can’t believe we didn’t come across it before.”

“Me neither,” Toph replied with a smile, “I’m glad you have a place to go to now besides the backyard, Aang, it would be really good for you to come here when you get tired of the walls of the house.”

Aang sighed in happiness as he leaned his head back on the edge of the pool and closed his eyes, taking in the sun on his face. “Yes, this is perfect.” he could already feel the stress from the isolation diminishing.

He enjoyed being with his family, and staying safe, but sometimes he just wanted to run around and be able to bend without worrying about being found. Keeping from bending the elements was like trying to go without the desire to bathe every day, it was difficult to ignore the temptation, and painful to live with the longing.

Aang opened his eyes and started bending some of the water up into the air, creating shapes and pretty figures. Katara smiled as she watched what Aang create everything from a figure of herself to a family of ducks, amazed at how detailed the airbender could make the water look like them.

The avatar could feel Zuko approaching before he came into view from behind, the vampire had his pants off along with his shirt and joined them in the pool. The firebender kissed Aang’s cheek put an arm around his shoulder. He had been content just watching Aang, but soon his instinct to be as close to his pregnant mate as possible won out, and he couldn't resist joining him.

“I don’t mind you coming here when you want, Aang,” Zuko started calmly and quietly in a voice that Aang always adored, the same husky and calming voice that was so manly but gentle that always sent shivers down his spine. “Just promise me you won’t come without me or one of the other vampires, plus Katara or Toph, here to protect you.”

Aang nodded, “I promise.”

Zuko nodded and watched as Aang made multiple ice sculptures that they all wished they could keep forever. It was a shame they were in the air and Toph couldn't see, Aang really was artistic.

Aang really wished he could go crazy and have fun with the elements, but he was pregnant and had to be careful for now. However, he knew in the future he would definitely be bringing Appa and Momo here so he could play with them.

Aang frowned at the thought of his pets, they were still healthy and active, but they were getting old. The boy often feared he didn't have a lot of time left with them. All that was left of his home was starting to get weaker with old age, and Aang could only watch and continue to give them as much love as possible until their time came.

Bison lived on average about 50 years, and lemurs lived around 45, so he only had a good 10 or 15 years left with them. He would have to cherish every moment, because it may seem like a long time, but him and Zuko would be living for much, much longer, and 15 years didn't seem to actually be so long.

Zuko pet his head gently to comfort the thoughts away, and Aang could only accept that time would pass the way it chose to, and all he could do about it was protect them and love them as much as he could. Katara, Toph, Sakka, and Suki would also die eventually. Aang and Zuko and the other two vampires would outlive them all, and they could do nothing to stop it.

It was a troubling thought the Avatar had. What were they going to do when they all died? It would be so hard living and watching everyone around them die while they continued to live on.

His mate kissed his temple and whispered in his ear, “I’ll make sure your never lonely.” It was sweet, the fact that Zuko chose to say it verbally instead of just thinking it. It brought on a whole lot of comfort that helped him accept the future for what it would be, and what it would bring. For now, he would just have to enjoy his time with his friends for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more boring and fluff filled chapter after this one and then shit will start to go down, I promise.


	9. Neither One Prepared

The sound of shattering glass had Katara rushing into the kitchen. She was greeted with Aang, who was standing in the middle of a puddle of broken glass and water with his mouth wide open and a pained look on his face as he clutched his enormous belly.

Katara grabbed his shoulder. "Aang, are you okay? Let's get away from the mess and I'll get you some more water."

She tried to nudge him away as a wide-eyed Zuko and the others came in to see what was going on, but Aang didn't move. His face flushed as he uttered the four little words that would send two out of three vampires into a panic: "the cup was empty."

Katara's eyes widened, but she held her composure as the three males in the room seemed to freeze up. Zuko was panicking the most; Aang was in labor, and he was about to be a father. They were about to meet the little kicker that had been killing Aang's back all this time. He had never been so excited, but he was also terrified.

Not every mother lived through childbirth and, at this point, he had no idea how giving birth was going to effect Aang's body. All he could do was be there though, and hope that Aang was strong enough to handle what was about to happen.

"Toph, get me a lot of water." Katara started throwing commands as Aang breathed heavily through the pain, "Minho, Sango, both of you carry Aang to my room and put him gently on the bed. Zuko, I don't know if Aang will need blood or not, but you will not leave his side."

"I'd never," Zuko said assertively as the other two vampires lifted the Airbender up and away from the mess on the ground.

The immortal boy was breathing harshly. The contractions were hurting him so badly, but had barely begun. He still had to push the baby out of his body and, currently, they weren't sure how he was going to do that. He was male, and his first guess would be perhaps it would come out the same way it went in, but that didn't seem safe at all.

His ass was very tight, and he worried that, if it came out that way, then the pressure would be too much for the baby's fragile body to handle. The next possible scenario was to just cut him open, and, not that he was excited to do that, but he would rather let that happen than accidentally kill the baby before it is even born.

Suddenly, a particularly painful contraction cramped up and hit him harder than lightning, making him throw his head back and scream as he was gently placed down on the bed. Someone was holding his hand, and he was vaguely aware that it was Zuko, but the amount of pain wracking his body distracted him too much to really look.

Someone was petting his head and whispering to him, but he was in too much pain to listen at the moment. His breathing came harder and his blood pressure escalated. His body was giving out on him, and not complying with what little part of his brain was still functioning from the pain.

"Aang. Aang!" Katara called his name over the sound of his choked screaming. "You have to breathe. You're not getting oxygen. Breathe!"

His grip on Zuko's hand tightened instinctively and, if the Firebender wasn't a vampire, Aang would be worried that he was going to break his fingers. Zuko held tight though, never letting go.

Toph came in with the water and Katara immediately started Waterbending at Aang's stomach, trying to make the pain a little less intense. The reaction was immediate, and Aang was able to have a break just long enough for him to catch his breath.

Sweat dripped down the side of his face and Aang opened his eyes as a lonely tear fell from the corner of his eye. He panted for breath and stared at Zuko, who was sitting on the bed next to him as Toph helped remove his pants.

"Woah." Minho's eyes widened before he looked away from Aang completely. Sango just swallowed harshly as he stared down with the most mortified expression ever.

"What?" Toph asked, unable to see.

Minho didn't verbally respond, and Sango didn't look capable of coming out of his shock for a moment, so the older vampire just pointed down between Aang's legs and covered his eyes.

Katara glanced between the two immortals confusedly before looking over to see what they were staring at. Her own eyes widened too though, when she saw the new piece of Aang's anatomy. "Woah. How long has that been there?"

"I assure you," Zuko said straightly as his eyes laid on what Katara was referring to, remembering that his face had been down there not too long ago for reasons other than Aang being in labor. "Not very long."

Aang didn't look like he cared at the moment - he didn't look like he was able to do anything other than shut his eyes and moan at the pain.

"What is it?" Toph asked again.

Zuko had no idea how to react. The new hole that could be nothing but a vagina was leaking blood all over the inside of Aang's thighs and onto the bed. Katara might have to get her mattress replaced.

"Um." Katara swallowed, "Well, at least we know how the baby will be coming out."

...

The sound of the baby crying was the loudest noise anyone had ever heard. Not because it was shrill and otherwise annoying, but because they had never heard anything so beautiful before.

"It's a boy," Katara said excitedly as Toph handed her a soft wet cloth to clean off the blood from the crying babies face. She wrapped him up in a warm blanket after he was cleaned off and handed him to Zuko.

The Firebender hadn't been able to take his eyes off the baby since it was born just over a minute ago. He stared down at it with glassy eyes as he took it from Katara's hands as gentle as he could. Never before had he held anything so fragile and precious. This was Aang and his baby, their son, the child that they would be raising together.

When the little boy opened it's tear-filled golden eyes and looked up at him with the neediest and most dependant stare he had ever seen, Zuko couldn't help but cry a little. His skin was as pale as Aang's and seemed to be almost as delicate, so Zuko held the small child - his small child - the gentlest he possibly could.

Aang looked dazed as Katara go to work in taking care of the tearing. His gray eyes looked to be as silver as ever with unfocused happiness, and Zuko could tell from the link that he was exhausted. The Firebender leaned down and kissed Aang on the forehead, and the Airbender's tired eyes landed on their baby for the first time. He gave their son the most beautiful smile Zuko had ever seen.

Knowing that Aang wanted to hold him, Zuko carefully handed the crying baby to the Airbender's waiting arms. In Aang's trembling arms, he held his small son and smiled softly down at the life he and Zuko had created together, and were now to raise together.

Everyone was crying as they watched the precious moment between the two lovers, unable to hold back their tear-filled joy at the sight of such happy faces. The baby was so beautiful and, though Katara knew that Aang would need a few days of rest, she quickly wrote a message for each of their friends and relatives who were in on their family secret and sent the messenger bird.

"I'm very tired," Aang said softly.

Zuko nodded, taking the baby from Aang's arms and kissing his face over and over until he fell asleep. The boy was still crying, and Zuko didn't understand how he knew, but he could just instinctually tell that the baby needed to feed. He bit the tip of his finger with his sharpened canine and stuck it in the kid's mouth, and he immediately quieted.

"Aang is going to need to be in bed for the next few days," Katara said as she finished up healing Aang as best as she could. The rest would need to be done by him. "I don't care how fast you are able to heal him with your venom. Two days rest, at least."

Zuko nodded, never taking his eyes off the matching golden ones that he stared down at. The little guy was holding Zuko's hand in place with its tiny fingers as it fed, and the new dad had no idea how he could possibly love two people so much.

He didn't know it was possible to be any happier than he already was. Now, as he stared down at the baby that had his eyes, and Aang's everything else, his heart was lurching with an impossible amount of pride, love, and joy. In his whole life, he never thought he would have this honor and, now that he had it, he never wanted to ever let it slip from his fingers.


	10. Beauty and the Beast

Sakka and Suki were at the house faster than instant noodles, and as soon as Toph opened the door to let them in, they were barging into the house in search of the new addition to the family.

 

After a quick greeting to Katara who took Nilah from Suki's arms, the married couple rushed into the bedroom where Aang was resting with wide smiles.

 

Aang was lying in bed, the little bundle of joy in his arms and wrapped in a blue blanket with the airbenders finger in it's mouth. Zuko was lying in bed right next to them with his arm around the upright avatar, and his face buried in his mate's neck as he watched their child feed.

 

Aang had slept for a few hours, but after a small feeding by Zuko, the Airbender was feeling much better with the rest that he has had. Everyone in the house had been taking good care of him, feeding him, getting him water, fluffing his pillows, etc. Meanwhile, his body felt exhausted, and though he was better than before, his lower half was still in pain and it was hard to move too much.

 

Both Zuko and Aang knew that they really had their work cut out for them if the last couple hours were anything to go by. The baby had done everything from poop and cry, to fall asleep and wake up in a hungry rage that had startled Aang from his sleep recovery. The baby had proven to be temperamental when it came to how he fed. Apparently, if Aang and Zuko did not take turns feeding their blood to the baby, then he would pitch a fit.

 

Suki put a hand over her mouth as Sakka came over with the happiest grin on his face. They both seemed starstruck at the image in front of them, and Aang smiled at them in greeting.

 

The baby seemed to be swimming through the border between feeding and sleeping as if it currently couldn't decide which it would rather be doing. Everyone just stared down at him fondly, adoring the chubby cheeks and the closed eyes that were much too big for his face.

 

"What did you decide to name him?" Suki asked in a soft whisper, not wanting to disturb the precious little on.

 

Aang smiled up at the married couple, "His name is Eran."

 

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Katara asked as she quietly walked in the room.

 

"He has Zuko's eyes! But he looks just like you, Aang." Suki said.

 

Zuko noticed then that Aang's eyes appeared to be dropping. The grey in his irises getting smaller and smaller the more tired he got. The air bender made a small noise as he yawned, and Zuko gently took the dozing baby from his arms. "Get some sleep, Aang."

 

The monk nodded with a sleepy grin, and everyone left the room.

 

After Aang had the baby, he no longer needed to have routine feedings from his mate, and he was healthy with just normal human food again. There was nothing to worry about anymore; everyone was out of danger, the baby was healthy, Aang was healing great, and they now had a new member in their family.

 

Aang and Zuko were both grateful for everyone, grateful that they all chose to help protect them. Neither of the two immortals thought they would have lasted so long without Katara, Toph, or Sakka and Suki. Neither would Sango and Minho without all of them.

 

After feeding Eren and giving the newborn to Katara for a nap, Zuko went back to Aang's bed and climbed in with him. Slowly and gently so he didn't disturb the sleeping airbender, he put an arm around his slim shoulders and rested there. He didn't need sleep, but it was still nice to lay in bed with his mate. Protecting him, comforting him, and loving him all at the same time.

 

Questions flooded his mind though. How would the baby grow up? Would he need human food? Would he only feed on blood? How would he age? Would he be safe going out in public?

 

They were really in for a long and difficult ride, but he was ready and willing to face it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... super short.. my bad. It was taking so long to get a chapter out, so I wanted to give y'all something to let you know that this isn't abandoned. It's just not a priority so updates will be slow.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a little drama in the next chapter, time skipping a few months right into the fun. So look forward to that. Hopefully it won't take half a year to get out. I'll try to keep it in the three month range at least.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
